1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle structure with a side panel step structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle structure with a side panel step structure that is movable between a retracted step position and an extended step position.
2. Background Information
Vehicles such as pickup trucks and sports utility vehicles have large open or partially open cargo areas. Such vehicles typically have high side walls extending upward from either side of a cargo bed floor of the cargo area. Therefore, many individuals standing adjacent to forward side regions of the cargo area cannot easily access cargo placed in forward portions of the cargo area without assistance from a step ladder or step stool.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle structure that improves access to the cargo area of a vehicle such as a pickup truck or sports utility vehicle. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.